One Man's Treat Is Another Man's Disgust
by idkgirl27
Summary: Kyle already knows that working with Butters and Cartman on a school project isn't going to... well, work. What he doesn't know is how giving Cartman can be.


Kyle sat impatiently on one side of the square-shaped table.

His textbook and various other papers scattered on top, ready to work on his school project. Yet no matter how ready Kyle was he still couldn't start.

This was just one thing that the red-head hated about group projects. The fact that he had to depend on others to get a good grade when he was perfectly able of doing that on his own, along with the fact that 'others' referred to Butters and Cartman only made it worse.

He had been placed in their group unwillingly knowing fully well that working with this duo would only result in headaches and an F.

"D-don't you w-worry, Kyle. I'm s-sure that Eric will… will get here s-soon…"

Kyle looked over to the blonde lazily not bothering with a response.

Butters wasn't too bad. He was actually one of the smartest kids in school. The real problem was Cartman.

Instead of coming straight to Butters' house after school, like they had planned, he had run off somewhere. Part of Kyle was relieved that he his anti-semitic frenemy was nowhere in sight. Kyle would be happy to forget all about the brunette's existence and finish the project with Butters but the teacher had made it clear that all members of a group must contribute or else they would all fail, even if one of the members was a lazy, hateful dumbass.

Kyle looked over to the front door as the before-mentioned lazy, hateful dumbass finally made his appearance.

Cartman carried a plastic bag in his hands and went to sit at the table across from Butters.

Butters smiled shyly and looked to the table, "Well, now that we-re… we're all h-here we should pr-probably get st-started…"

Cartman groaned and pouted, "_Already? _I think we should take a break first, we all deserve it, even the jew."

Kyle took a deep breath doing his best to not retaliate at the insult just for the sake of their project, "You just got here and we haven't even started yet. Why would you need a break already and where have you been?"

An eager smile spreads across Cartman's face, "I was out getting some snacks-"

Kyle responds out of habit, "Of course, you were just getting more crap to stuff your face."

Cartman's lips curve downward into a scowl, "And just what in the fuck is that supposed to mean, Kyle?!"

The red-head rolls his eyes, already bored with Cartman's presence, "That you're a fatass who can't control his undying appetite for just about anything that can fit in his mouth."

Cartman's mouth opens up preparing for a response. However, he instead chooses to look over to the blonde, who meets his gaze nervously, and softens his expression, "Here Butters, I got you something."

Butters' baby blue eyes open wide in delight as Cartman hands him a lollipop, "Oh jeez, Eric! You d-didn't have to… to do th-that! Thanks!"

Kyle interested in Cartman's good deed watches as Butters examines his new treat, "Um…. Butters, are you sure it's a good idea to accept Cartman's 'gift'?"

The brunette turns to Kyle, narrowing his eyes, "Of course it's a great fucking idea! Don't get your panties in a bunch just 'cause I didn't get you anything!"

Kyle returns Cartman's hateful look with one of his own, "I don't want any of that shit you call food, you fat fuck!"

Butters decides, against better judgment, to end their fighting. He clears his throat and brings the two others' attention to himself, "I'll… I'll be okay, Kyle! Eric's always g-givin' me treats. Usually he g-gets me lollipops or… or popsicles…. He even gets me healthy stuff to some… sometimes like bananas!" Butters pauses for a second remembering Kyle's disgust for the yellow fruit. "Oh…. I f-forgot… You don't l-like bananas too much, huh?"

Cartman breaks the silence before Kyle gets a chance, "Shut up, Butters! Just… just enjoy my generosity…"

Kyle leans back in his seat, wanting more than anything to just go home but not really having a choice unless he wants an F on his project. So instead he watches as Butters unwraps his candy, red, probably cherry-flavored. He looks at it closely and licks his lips slowly before giving the treat a little quick lick. He smiles, satisfied with the taste, before he starts swirling his tongue around it.

Kyle can't help but blush a little, something as innocent as Butters and a lollipop looking more and more… sexual. The red-head waits for Cartman to make a gay joke but instead sees the brunette has leaned a little closer towards Butters, eyes focused on the blonde's mouth.

An uneasy feeling settling in Kyle's stomach as he watches Cartman watching Butters, "Hey fatass, why do you keep…. staring?"

Cartman shakes his head as if awakened from a trance. His eyes suddenly darting back and forth nervously, "I'm… I'm not staring! I'm just…. Just wondering what it tastes like!"

Butters stops mid-lick and holds out the candy, "Well, it's… it's j-just cherry flavor, but do you… do you w-wanna taste?"

Cartman leans closer, forgetting about the red-head's presence but soon reminded as Kyle clears his throat and quickly sits back down firmly in his seat, "No, just eat it yourself."

Butters shrugs and looks back at his lollipop, giving it one slow lick before wrapping his lips around it. His eyes closing as he enjoys the taste, unaware of how he's looking to the other two boys on the room.

Kyle raises his eyebrow in a mixture of amusement and disgust as Cartman becomes even more transfixed on Butters' movements, the brunette subconsciously biting down on his own lips.

Kyle's attention is brought back to Butters as he lets out a few sounds of enjoyment, a little drool escaping his mouth as he sucks on his treat. He pulls the candy out of his mouth producing a popping sound.

Butters tongue leaving his mouth once again to clean up the trail of saliva off of his chin. The blonde looking happily to Cartman, "This s-sure is awfully yummy, Eric!"

Cartman lets out a heavy breath before Butters returns to his candy.

The blonde now bobbing the lollipop in and out of his mouth quickly, allowing his tongue to run across it. Again emitting more sounds from the deliciousness of the treat.

However Kyle breaks his gaze on Butters and focuses back to Cartman, who lets out a small moan.

Deciding to draw the line here Kyle stands up quickly bringing attention to himself. Cartman looks up annoyed at Kyle's distraction and Butters looks up with the candy still in his mouth as Kyle stuffs his things in his backpack, "That's it. I've had enough. If this is what you two are into don't worry I won't tell. This is still fucking disgusting, but still whatever. I don't want any part of this, though, so I'm just gonna leave."

Kyle stands up and heads for the door, his hand on the doorknob as he debates one last time whether he should just sit through Butters' show with the hope that they'd eventually get some work done, even though that was extremely unlikely, or leave now, with the contents of his stomach and receive and F.

He turns slowly to face the two.

Butters is also standing now in an attempt to stop Kyle but is now staring at Cartman, or more specifically Cartman's lap, "Oh Eric, do you g-got somethin' in your p-pocket?"

Kyle takes one look at the blush on Cartman's face before walking out of the house, **_I think I'll take the F,,,_**

**A/N: So yeah… just a bit of Buttman. Though the two aren't 'together' together in this fanfic but remember Butters told Kyle that Cartman is always giving him treats. Not so 'hard' (Ha, it's fun being immature!) to see why.**


End file.
